She's Got This
by veevee613
Summary: Cam and Zach are finally together. Unfortunatly, Zach-being Zach-just has to go and prove himself, makeing an ass out of himself in the process. Alas, Cammie can totally hold her own. Cammie's got this..Zach vs.Cammie-ness.Rated-T for language.
1. Lip Smacking Floozy

"Oh, come on Gallagher Girl!" Zach pleads as he walks up behind me. I had just found out that his 'guys night' consisted of smacking lip with another girl. So yeah, I was pretty pissed at him. How the hell did I become the girlfriend of this conceited idiot?

"Um...no, you don't get to call me that." Pet names only worked when you're in a nice and romantic relationship. Then again Zach's never been romantic. He's just retarded and I laugh at his moronic ways, letting him think that I think he's funny.

"It was a dare! No big deal. I swear, you girls are prone to over reacting..."

"Really Zachary? No big deal that you kissed another girl? That's practically cheating!" Fuck that, It was cheating!

"...As I said before it was a dare, and it isn't a big deal at all." That's his only explanation? That it was a dare?

"Okay then. Let's hear your genius reasoning on why this is such a meager thing to fucking ponder! Hmm? I'm waiting Zach!" I told him with a hand on my hip -not to look intimidating, but because it was comfortable.

"Shit Cammie. It's not anything serious _because_ it was a dare, and I'm totally in love with you- that's why your my girlfriend. No one can compare to you! That kiss meant nothing. Jeez, don't be so jealous. It's not becoming." Ha...he wouldn't be saying all that If it had been me kissing someone else.

"Oh okay, Zach. I get it now. It's no big deal."

"Exactly! That's what I've been trying to tell you!" He breathed out in relief and plastered his damn smirk on his face. God, I love that smirk...but that's totally irrelevant to the current situation.

"Mhmm. Just like how It's no big deal that I kiss someone else. As long as I don't like him, right?"

"Well that's _never_ gonna happen! No guy other then me is allowed to come within 5 feet of you!"

"Who's the jealous one now? And I haven't even kissed anyone..." I fire back. He stopped, seeming to calm down. For now at least.

"...Alright so I understand where you're coming from now... I'm sorry Cam."He walks up to me and looks me straight in the eyes.

"Yeah?" I ask as he wraps his arms around my waist. I'm just sort of inwardly laughing 'cause I know he thinks he can get out of this easily.

"Hell yeah. I don't know what I was thinking. I was just messing around with Grant and Jonas, and I guess I got a little competitive. I'll never do it again. And you won't do it either, right?" I laugh out loud at his oh so casual question at the end. Of course now that he's kissed someone, he's gonna be hung over the possibility that I might kiss someone else. I won't though. _I'm _not a floozy. I'm a lady.

"You and Your persuasive words. Surprisingly I'm not pissed at you anymore." This was only because he's ridiculous, and he made me laugh though, not because of his award-winning reasoning.

"Of course not. But I still need to make it up to you." See? He's such a pompous kid!

"How?" I ask, playing along.

"With my persuasive lips." He smirks and starts to lean in to me.

"Sorry, not before you disinfect your lips and get tested for herpes buddy." I pull away. I don't want any part of that girl on me... she -unlike me- was most likely a floozy.

"What?" He asks totally confused.

"See you later. I'm going over to Bex's for girls night." I start to walk away

"Cam! C'mon, give me some sugar!...CAM! You better not kiss a guy." He yells pathetically after me.

"Bye, Zach! And stop screaming." I start to laugh as I hear him mutter to himself.

"Damn...I should have never kissed that fugly chick."


	2. Spy on Me, I'll Spy on You

**Zach's P.O.V.**

* * *

Fuck me...I was already regretting ever agreeing to take part in dumb-ass Grants plans on spying on the girls. Since I was in deep shit for kissing that one whore, the idea of Cam finding me out this time around was a bit unsettling. I meant what I said to Cam though, that girl really wasn't anything to me at all. She could get mauled by mountain lion for all I cared. Okay, maybe that's a little cruel, but you get the point.

"Don't you wanna make sure she's not doing the same exact shit that you did last night?" I supressed the urge to mock him. It wouldn't be cool of me to act like a 5 year old. He was right though. I couldn't pass this opportunity, Grant knows how to temp me. I narrowed my eyes at him suspiciously before replying.

"That's not fair, asshole. Why do you have to bring up my one moment of stupidity?"

"I'm just gonna go ahead and contradict that statement, buddy. You're really lucky Cam's still with you after all the stuff you've pulled with her." Jonas stated matter-of-factly. Why does he always have to be the logical one. Sometimes his bluntness pissed me off. I already knew I was hopeless, I didn't need to be reminded.

"Thanks so much Jonas. You're a dandy friend." Sarcasm rang clearly in my voice as I flipped him off. He just smirked in response.

"Hey, he speaks the truth. Now let's go, I have this weird feeling that we might see some interesting stuff." Grant cut in. Why can't they just stay out of my business. I already know I've messed up on more than one occasion. I really should be more careful... Screw it. If she hasn't left me yet, then I don't think I've done anything _to_ bad.

"What do you mean by 'interesting'?" Of course Jonas would go and ask that question... The guy needs to know every damn detail of everything.

"Nevermind that, let's just fucking go!" I demanded as I walked over to the car.

"I don't know, guys. I respect Liz to much, to spy on her."

"You so want to, don't deny it. Besides, we _are _spies. This little cover is just so you look like you actually have morals, and all that shit that those stick-up-the-ass pussy's have." Grant really needs to learn a better way of explaining himself.

"...how insightful of you."

"Shut the hell up Jonas. I hate when you act all superior."

"How can I not when you make retarded comments that make absolutely no sense?"

"Look. Are we going or not?" I interrupted before the argument escalated to one of their weekly fights. They rolled their eyes at me before getting in the car begrudgingly.

It was time to find out what our girls were up to.

"Oh shit! Did anyone tell Teo about the plans?"

* * *

**Cam's P.O.V.**

* * *

I adore our girl nights. I really fucking do. Not only do I get to be a girl for once and not just a spy, but these are the time's when me and the girls get to bash our boyfriends intelligence.

"The boys are coming."Liz let out randomly. Bex, Macey, and I just looked at her questioningly.

"Um...what? Would you please clarify that?"

"Our boyfriends really are dumb. Awhile ago Grant installed trackers into all of our cars. He gave me the control. He mumbled something along the lines of 'I have a weird feeling one of us is gonna be in trouble soon', you know how he is. He said that he trusted me the most..."

"Hey, speak for your self. Teo's only stupid when he wants to be." Macey insisted as she sipped on her latte.

"Wait he trusts you more than me!" Bex asked while slamming her drink on the table. "How dare he!" I snorted at her dramatics. If she wasn't spy, I'd say she'd make a kick-ass actress.

"Girls, girls, girls! I believe we have bigger problem's to worry about. The guys are obviously trying to spy on us." I flipped my hair over my shoulder as I said this.

"Maybe we should mess with them. You know. Flirt for fun. I saw a group of civilian boys walk past the window a couple minutes ago."

"Actually, Macey...I don't think we should. Jonas wouldn't be to happy." Her hesitant response was so typical of her. This whole plan made me feel like I was in Gallagher Academy again.

"Live a little Liz. Let that be your new motto. What's a little harmless flirting? It's not like we're asking you to push him only a park bench and have him right then and there."

"Macey!" Liz flustered as she quickly started to turn red. Sexual topics where always a very delicate concept with her. We all laughed at her. It wasn't like she was a virgin. She was 20 years old, and living with her boyfriend for gods sake!

"Oh, hush! Fine I'll do it, but I am by no means happy with it. By the way, we better hurry up and find the civilian boys. The guys are half a mile away according to the coordinates on my watch."

That got our attention and we quickly calmed down. Macey lead us in the direction of the civilian boys. We had only walked for about 4 minutes before we stopped.

"Now see over there? That's them. Now let's go." We casually made our way over to the boys.

There was 4 of them, and they all seemed to be your average college guys. They were all joking, and laughing with each other. It didn't take long for one of them to notice us girls approaching them.

I watched in amusement as he "slyly" nudged the others and nodded towards us. I heard Liz whisper to us lowly so that only we heard her "The guys are around the corner." Hahaha. Perfect timing boys.

"Hey." One of the civilian boys greeted excitedly. I smiled in response.

"So you want to tell us what you guys were laughing about?" Bex asked casually while getting a little closer to him. I heard Liz sigh next to me. She knew she'd have to play along now.

"Cammie?" One of the boys asked in disbelief. I looked at him more closely. Oh shit...Out of all the people...

"Josh." I smiled at him falsely. As awkward as this would be, it was still a blessing in it's own way. Josh had been my first love.

Zach was utterly aware of this.

Oh sweet revenge...

* * *

**AN: I changed my mind! I am now officially making this into a short story. It really is all thanks to everyone that reviewed. I'd also like to take this time to ask if you liked this chapter? Are you guys cool with the direction I'm taking this? Seriously, I need your feed back. Maybe in a review? I really love those, lol.**


	3. Unbearably Suave, Cool, and Collected

**Zach's POV**

* * *

"Tell me that is not who I think he is." I stated in disbelief. Josh Abrams be damned! I hate that kid with every fiber of my being. It's so like him to pop out of nowhere...

"But, then I'd be lying."

"Shut the hell up," Why can't Grant ever keep his thoughts to himself?, "That was a rhetorical statement." I made my point when I violently shoved Grant away from me, and watched him falI on his ass. I smirked down at him with a sick satisfaction before turning back to look at the scene infront of me.

Cam and the girls were_ still _talking to the college tool-bags. I couldn't help but think that this was all a little much. Our girls knew that they're our girlfriends, and _our girls only. _All this ridiculous, flirty, flying hair was not proper girlfriend behavior! Giggling at a stranger's joke was unacceptable to do if you are not a single girls knew exactly what they were doing. This was no accidental flirting. This was legit.

I watched silently as Cam flirted with her ex-boyfriend. God, of all people it just had to be Cammie's first fricken love...I hate that kid! Why would she do this to me? I'm the perfect boyfriend to her!

Okay, so maybe I slip up alot, but I try my damn hardest to be the best for her. Honestly.

I mean, look at this! Cammie has her _hand_ on his _arm_. And he's looking at her weirdly. That's it, I've had enough of this. I can't bare it any longer!

"That piece of shit is probably still in love with her..." I spoke outloud stubbornly as I straightened out to go over to beat the shit outta the weiner. At least that was the plan before I was yanked back down by Jonas' scrawny arms.

"Whoa, hold it! You can't just go and blow our cover like that." Macey's boyfriend Teo cut in. Who does he think he is? When the hell did he even get here?

"Seriously, man. Think for a second. We've got to stay low and hidden."Jonas really needs to stop being annoying with all his reasoning. I would think that they'd care that their girlfriends are with other guys at the moment. Why am I the only one freaking out?

"My girlfriend is flirting with her ex!"

"So? Have you no faith in your beloved other half?"

"...You're the one that convinced me to come out to spy on her in the first place, Grant! You did this to me!" I'm usually so unbareabley suave, cool, and collected. What the hell is happening to me?

"Look, they're hugging!" Jonas interrupted my train of thought. Oh hell no...I turned as quickly as I was capable toward the objects of our little mission.

"What! No they are not!" I started to hyperventilate, "Is she gonna leave me now?" I couldn't help but ask pathetically. I grabbed on to Teo, who was closest to me, and started to wring the sleeve of his shirt in my hands nervously. _'What if she leaves me? I don't know what I'd do without her..._'

"Get off me, dumbass!" Ow...he didn't need to push me, "If she did leave you, I wouldn't be the least surprised. You're a freak." He finished with an eye-roll. OMG, what a bitch!

"Ughh," I scoffed shrilly, "you offend me!" See this is what Cam does to me. I start to go all emotional and girly when I get nervous about our relationship...

"Teo, don't say that to him. He has a fragile heart." I nodded in agreement with Grant's explanation.

"I think Zach needs a break." Jonas concluded. I oddly enough appreciate his logic for once.

"Zach does need a break!" I wailed uselessly. This was going to be a long day. I need to get home, and call Cam over. Maybe I can make up some "urgent" excuse. Yeah, that's a good plan. I'll go with it.

"Alright guys, I'm cool now. Change of plans though. Lets head back home."

It's time for me to pull my head out of my ass and get my shit straight.

* * *

**Cammie's POV**

* * *

Keeping up conversation with Josh was awkward as hell. _'How long are the guys going to take to barge in on us?'_ I could tell everyone was getting a little anxious with our covers. Who knew it was hard to be a whore?

Macey, of course, had her guy wrapped around her pretty little fingers. Bex was handling her _bloke_ just fine. He seemed to be totally captivated with her out of place roughness. Liz on the other hand was having a harder time with her guy. he seemed to have a case of wandering hands. It wasn't surprising when she ended up with the pervert of the group considering her history with bad luck. It only made it that much harder for her to keep an eye on the tracker.

I discretely looked over at her after seeing her slight wave through my peripheral vision. She signed to me again, and what she said really surprised me. "_They're retreating._" What the hell?

Why would they be retreating? Did they figure it out? Do they not care?

After subtly signing to the girls to wrap it up, I turned my full attention to Josh again. He had been telling me about his wild frat parties for the last 3 minutes.

"-I never thought I'd be involved with all this when I was in high school, you know?" I giggled as he finished. It really pained me to do all of this. It was so awkward. For me at least. Josh seemed to be having a fine time.

"Yeah totally-Oh! Hold on, okay?" I turned toward Bex, pretending that she called me over. I noted that she did the same with me.

"Let's just pretend we're talking urgently, and that we have somewhere we have to be."

"Works for me." We both turned back to our guys and explained it all to them, and bid our good-byes after grabbing Liz and Macey.

Once we were far enough away from the guys, Liz let out an obnoxiously loud sigh.

"Thank god that is over and done with. I think I just might hate you guys." She stated.

"Impossible." The three of us replied back.

"That man, if you can even call him that, tried to stick his hand down my pants! Who does that"

"Alot of men, actually." Macey, answered helpfully. I laughed at her response. This only pissed Liz of even more. I can just image the things she'd thinking right now.

"Who cares! Where did the guys go?" Bex really was the most impatient person I've ever had the pleasure of meeting. Liz rolled her eyes before replying.

"Zach's going back to your apartment, Cammie. The rest are heading down town. Probably getting food."

"Probably, they do that alot..." Macey added.

"So what now?" My question was answered when my phone started to ring. The caller I.D. read 'Zach'.

"Come home! It's important!" is all he said before hanging up.

I wonder what he's up to...

* * *

**AN: So what did you guys think? Was this chapter worth the wait? Can anyone guess what's going to happen? I know I haven't updated in forever, but I still appreciate all the reviews and story alerts :) Only one more chapter and this fic. is done! This will be my first completed story so I'm excited for that. **

**Leave me a REVIEW~**


	4. We've Got This

**AN: I've got pictures of all the characters up on my profile. **

* * *

**Cammie's P.O.V.**

* * *

"Alright I'm home, what's going on?" I yelled out loud as I closed the door to our apartment. As soon as I turned around I could see Zach hastily making his way over to me. It took me off guard, he doesn't usually act like this.

"Babe, you gotta know that I love you like crazy-" He said as he grabbed my hands in his own, "and I know I'm one lazy, dumb-ass guy, who doesn't deserve you, but god I love you. You're everything to me Gallagher Girl. I'd kill for you. I'm sorry for all the stupid crap I've pulled on you. I was arrogant and immature and your entitled to be pissed at me for everything I've done. I completely understand you're reactions." Wow, what a speech. Did this really all come out because of the little act that us girls put on? Damn, at least I know how to get him to do what I wanted now.

"I don't want my idiocy to affect our relationship anymore though. If it makes you doubt this relationship, then screw it. I'd be totally lost if you left me, Cammie. The last thing I want is for you to break up with me." His green eyes bore into mine with an overwhelming look that I'd only seen once before. Maybe I went a little to far with my "revenge". I made him think that I was going to leave him. I'd never do that, because I was in love with him dammit. Regardless of his retarded antics, I loved him like no tomorrow.

"Zach, don't be stupid-" I giggled softly, "I don't plan to break up with you anytime soon." I freed my hands from his grip and gently grabbed his face in my hands. I stroked him cheek in a really cheesy way. He wrapped his arms tightly around my waist, and I smiled as I thought about how clichéd and teenage-like we were being. I secretly loved the cheesiness and I know that Zach did to.

"Thank fuck for that! Cam, I'm sorry if I ever make you feel like I don't appreciate you, because I do. I've never loved someone like I love you, and it scares me shitless."

"I know, baby. Just don't go kissing other girl, alright?" He smirked in response.

"Why, does it make you jealous?" Ugh, why does he have to be so infuriatingly cocky? I scoffed and untangled my arms from around his neck. At least I tried to until he stopped me.

"No, I like it when we hold each other." He admitted whilst burying his face in my hair.

"That's what I thought." I laughed. He started to stroke the tips of my hair before lifting me off my feet and bringing me to the leather love-seat that sat in our living room. I just laughed more.

"Seriously Zach, what's gotten into you?" He has never been this affectionate.

He didn't reply, but instead stuffed pillows around me. He told me to stay put as he went to make us some coffee.

A girl can get used to this sort of treatment. He made me feel like a princess.

He came back with our coffee. It actually surprised me that he knew how I liked it.

He gave me a chaste kiss on the lips, before sitting down himself.

"Gallagher Girl, I just had his phenomenal 'ah-ha' moment!" He tells me excitedly, I quirked my brow at him. Was there anything else that would surprise me further?

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Cam. I want to marry you, and have little spy babies. We can name them Zach Jr.. Perfect names, huh?" It seems that It was possible to be more caught off guard. I, of course, knew that I loved Zach but I had never thought that far ahead. Now that it was brought up though, I was starting to warm up to the idea.

"They can't all be called Zach Jr.." I pointed out. His smile grew once he realized that I didn't protest the idea.

"We'll see." He smirked. I sipped my coffee and watched him over the rim of the mug.

We would see. It was only a matter of him popping the question. I already knew that I'd say yes.

"I love you Gallagher Girl." He said passionately.

"I know." I replied nonchalantly. He playfully shoved my shoulder. I laughed.

"I love you to, Blackthorn Boy." I finished once I sobered up. He smiled at me before turning away to turn the T.V. on.

We sat like that in a comfortable silence, snuggled up to each other. In that moment I knew that no matter what stupid things Zach did, we'd always be able to move past it. In the end our love for each other was enough. I was totally content with this realization and nothing was going to burst my bubble. We've got this.

* * *

**AN: That's it guys! I hope the ending tickled your fancy. Thanks to everyone that stuck to "She's Got This". This was the first fic that I ever completed, and I'm proud of it. Although, I might or might not make a continuation of this story where Zach proposed and them trying for a family. I'm not sure though. I've got other stories up that I need to finish first, and they still have a long way to go. Feel free to check those out in the mean time though. I've got one up for Twilight, one for Maximum Ride, and a one-shot for Gallagher Girls. I also wanted to mention again that I have pictures of my GG characters up on my profile. Go see what they look like! **

**Thanks again for all the support everyone!**

**Want to leave me one last Review? :)**

**-Vivi**


End file.
